BridalShotacon007
TheBrideKing is a creator of The Miracle Elite Storyline and the Founder of Legends of the Multi Universe Wikia. He's also one of the main creators of Multiuniverse series. In October 30 2011, He created a wikia for Menslady125 and her friends, but no one came. He sadly waited for someone to drop by until March 7, 2012, TheKingOfVillains2 greeted him. Then Menslady and her friends came. Everyone seems to enjoy the wikia. On January 3, 2013 he made his first video on Vimeo, but on October his Vimeo account was terminated and decided to add videos on MediaFire. He loves making crossover stories with his favorite characters. His favorite users are daveg502 and menslady125. *My DevaintArt Accout: Willliam125 *Facebook Account: William Shuford *Twitter Account: William Shuford (TuxedoKing) Profile Likes: Watching TV, Video Games, Drawings, and Comics. Dislikes: Someone who betrayed TheBrideKing, Someone who made TheBrideKing angry Favorite Movies: Hellboy animated and live action movies, The Incredibles, Dennis the Menace, Three Stooges, Fullmetal Alchemist movies, Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children, Indiana Jones trilogy, Runaway Bride, Peter Cottontail Favorite TV Shows: The Last Airbener/Legends of Korra, Code Geass, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Teen Titans, Barney, Black Lagoon, Blood +, Witchblade, Mystery Science Theater 3000, Xiaolin Showdown, Sam and Max, The Brak Show/Space Ghost coast to caost, Fate/Stay Night, Wedding Peach Favorite Video Game: Gex: Enters the gecko, Jersey Devil, Street Fight x Tekken, Poker night at the Inventory, Dead or Alive, Portal, My favorite website *Piandao *Avatar Spirt *Deviantart *World's Finest *Anisearch *Cosplay.com *Anime Galleries *American Cosplay Paridise *The BBxRae Shrin *Random Curiosity *Desktop Nexus Wallpapers *Tenka Seiha *Azaleas Dolls *Octography *Solid Air *Empty Blue *Closing Logos Group Wiki *Mashiro's Castle in the Internet *Disneyclips *Hitler fandom *Rinmaru Games Stories *Tuxedo Lovelace vs Dormammu *Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil *P Team and Miracle Elite Vs Malachite's Empire *LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite *A Christmas Bizarro *Kokoro Beats Up Evil Residents *Beauty and the Miracle Elite *A Christmas Bizarro in July *The Return of Pandora *The Wedding Downfall *Journey Through the Mists *Yellow Submarine *At World’s End *The Miracle Elite: Lovelace Origin *LOTM: The Untold Story of the Robots and Machines Relationships with the Users/his freinds Friends Gokugtsupersaiyan TheBrideKing used his characters for his first story. Gokugtsupersaiyan was impress of letting them in the story. Daveg502 He and Daveg502 first time, worked together with The P Team and The Miracle Elite vs Malachite's Empire because TheBrideKing wanted to see his characters to appear on videos. Since Daveg502 is working on Meister of War, I let him use the Miracle Elite. I made my few villains to betray the main villain to serve one of His main villain. Meister of War has put on Hiatus so TheBrideKing deserves to wait for next part. Tigerman531 TheBrideKing was inspired by Crossoverfan4ever's and Daveg502's final story. He was inspired and decided to make a story with Speed Crusaders and Mockingjay Crusaders. TheBrideKing dicides use Tigerman531's villains groups as main villains. Tigerman531 may want to help, but TheBrideKing acepted his help in case he needs more ideas. Other Users The4everreival/Crossoverfan4ever Coming soon 22Kingdomheartsfan Today he got pissed at 22Kingdomheartsfan for disproving Menslady125's "Disney" Edits and making her stop editing by removing categories. He also got pissed at 22KingdomHeartfan for disliking Menslady125's Ideas. TheBrideKing had enough of 22Kingdomheartsfan's cleaning up wikia and not leaving her stuff alone. For some reason, TheBrideKing should stop editing or keep earasing categories. Still, TheBrideKing knew 22Kingdomheartsfan was just a Fan-Fiction Critic. TheBrideKing gets angry at him for not knowing that Legends of the Multi-Universe was Menslady125's series. 22Kingdomheartsfan are always just a lost respect to Menslady125 and disagreeing of her "night shift" editings. Menslady125 The first time, TheBrideKing wathced Lucius' Turn made by Sonofjafar and alagateryandchestnut3. Then he wathched the Legends of the Multi Universe series. On October 30, 2011, he tried searching for the wikia of "Legends of the Muli Universe". He dicides to make one for her. As TheKingOfVillains2 spread to word, Menslady125 was exicted and enjoyed it for a very long time. Category:Account and Creator of LOTM Category:TheBrideKing